


Yellow Morning

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cute, Daddy Issues, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Gay, Glasses, Hinata Shouyou in Love, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, Kageyama Tobio in Love, M/M, Morning Routines, Music, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Running, Songfic, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, i wrote this while listening to coldplay, yellow by coldplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: The first song that plays is a Western one: "Yellow", by Coldplay. I can't understand most of the lyrics, but I hear 'yellow' said over and over. The tune reminds me of the one Shouyou hums often.'Look at the starsLook how they shine for youAnd everything you doYeah, they were all yellow'
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Yellow Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I fell asleep writing again _( __" , _,)_  
> But I hope you enjoy!

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_Kageyama's POV_

_A massive, golden castle rises up in front of me,_ _shaking_ _the ground. Spires and towers_ _and_ _walls and hundreds of soldiers dot the grounds around the main castle. A large, wooden gate_ _lowers_ _above the moat by thick chains. As_ _soon_ _as it's fully open, I'm_ _propelled_ _inwards by an invisible wind. Before_ _I_ _know_ _it, I'm_ _kneeling_ _in front of the throne again._

_"Rise, my king." The voice from the throne says._ Why is the king calling me 'king'? _"Rise."_

_I stand and face him._

_He_ _is_ _my father._

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

I sit up with a groan, rubbing the crust from my eyes. I scrabble for my glasses, and let out a sigh of relief as the world becomes clear again. _This_ _dream_ _was different..._ Shaking my head, I check the time on my phone: 6:20 AM. _I haven't been going on my morning runs._

While I get up and get dressed, I think of my dream, and my father. ' _If you wish, I will live with and take care of you and your sister,_ ' he'd said. I don't remember much about him, or about having a father, really. It's always been Miwa and my grandmother, who now has flowers placed on her grave every year on her birthday.

_It would be nice to have a father... Right?_

In ten minutes, I'm slipping out the door, all thoughts of my father melting away. My breath puffs into the chilly morning air. I stuff my earphones in and stretch before beginning my run.

"Sunshine", my playlist is called. They're songs that remind me of Shouyou. I don't know what I'd do if he found out about it. Probably kill him.

The first song that plays is a Western one: "Yellow", by Coldplay. I can't understand most of the lyrics, but I hear 'yellow' said over and over. The tune reminds me of the one Shouyou hums often.

' _Look at the stars_  
_Look how they shine for you_  
_And everything you do_  
_Yeah, they were all yellow_ '

As the music plays, I jog past people walking their dogs, cars driving to work, and the rising sun. The clouds shimmer, just like the rivers and streams I cross. I pause for a moment to take a gulp of water and pocket a strange looking pebble.

' _I came along_  
_I wrote a song for you_  
_And all the things you do_  
_And it was called, "Yellow"_  
_So then I took my turn_  
_Oh, what a thing to have done_  
_And it was all yellow_ '

It feels odd to be out here, as if I'd grown too comfortable indoors. But it doesn't feel _bad_ odd. It's more like... I'm experiencing everything for the first time again. It's an exhilarating feeling; like I've been reborn. I push up my glasses, which were beginning to slip from my sweat.

' _Your skin_  
_Oh yeah, your skin and bones_  
_Turn into something beautiful_  
_You know_  
_You know I love you so_  
_You know I love you so_ '

I recognize the word for 'love', and my ears turn pink. ... _Do_ _I_ _love Shouyou_?

' _I swam across_  
_I jumped across for you_  
_Oh, what a thing to do_  
_'Cause you were all yellow_  
_I drew a line_  
_I drew a line for you_  
_Oh, what a thing to do_  
_And it was all yellow_ '

_Of course_ _I_ _do. I'd do anything for him._ My blush deepens, and I take another gulp of water. I reach the middle point in my jog, and slowly begin the loop back home.

' _Your skin_  
_Oh yeah, your skin and bones_  
_Turn into something beautiful_  
_And you know_  
_For you I'd bleed myself dry_  
_For you I'd bleed myself dry_ '

I doubt there's much I wouldn't do for him. I promised him I'd never abandon him. I... I need him, just as much as he needs me. He is what makes my arrows fly. He is my angel, my wings, my prince of the court.

' _It's true_  
_Look how they shine for you_  
_Look how they shine for you_  
_Look how they shine for_  
_Look how they shine for you_  
_Look how they shine for you_  
_Look how they shine_ '

It always comes back to volleyball. But he's more than just my rival, or even my teammate. He always has been more. A crow squawks at me as I pass it, but doesn't fly away. I'm nearly back home, now. Sweat drips down my neck, and my legs burn. I missed this feeling.

' _Look at the stars_  
_Look how they shine for you_  
_And all the things that you do_ '

I stop, breathing hard, and unlock the door. _I love my boyfriend. I love Hinata Shouyou._

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_Hinata's POV_

I wake up thinking about Kageyama. I eat breakfast, brush my teeth, and get dressed thinking of Kageyama. I turn on the portable radio in my room and listen to the static as I turn the knob... thinking of Kageyama.

And when I hear the song, I think of Kageyama.

I think of his bright blue eyes, seemingly always calculating and lost in his own world of prediction. I think of his small smile that he so rarely gives. I think of his strong hands, rough and calloused, but so gentle when they touch me.

I think of Kageyama, my boyfriend. My boyfriend!

The morning wears on, new and beautiful. Has the sky always been that color? My mind is full of him, his lips, his low voice, his gentle hands, when my phone buzzes.

_One new message._ My heart pounds as I tap the screen.

_From: YamaYama._ Eyes widening and stomach fluttering, I tap again.

_YamaYama: 'Come over?_ '

~•°•°------------------------°•°•~


End file.
